Cynric Endell
Cynric Endell é um ladrão Bretão e membro do Grêmio dos Ladrões em Riften. Antes de se unir ao grêmio ele atuava como escapista de prisões mas parou antes de um trabalho mau feito o deixou numa prisão em High Rock por três longos anos. Ele agora passa a maior parte de seu tempo treinando suas habilidades de arquearia. Itinerário Depois de acordar às 8h, Cynric passeará pela Cisterna por duas horas e depois irá até a mesa de jantar para um café da manhã de duas horas. Quando ele terminar, ele relaxará por mais duas horas e depois passará o resto do dia treinando sua pontaria no alvo na Cisterna, com um intervalo de quatro horas entre as 18h e as 22h. Às 2 da manhã, ele encerra seu dia e volta para sua cama, que fica logo à esquerda, ao entrar na Cisterna pela entrada secreta. Equipamento * Armadura do Grêmio dos Ladrões * Botas do Grêmio dos Ladrões * Manoplas do Grêmio dos Ladrões * Capuz do Grêmio dos Ladrões * Adaga de Aço * Arco de Caça * Flechas de Aço x12 * Gazua x2 * 18 Moedas Citações * "Eu acho que você é legal. Na verdade, estou impressionado de quão bem você está se saindo por aqui. Que isso fique entre nós, tá bem?" * "Eu vi vários ladrões irem e virem, but I've never seen anyone as good as me." * "I could crack the lock on any house blindfolded before you even got your picks out of your pocket." * "Been in the Guild a long time... joined right after Brynjolf. Not interested in leadership though, that's more his kind of thing." * "I don't care if Vex was chosen as a Guild Third over me, she deserved it." * "I kind of like watching things from where I am. Making money is all I care about." Conversas As vezes, é possível ver Cynric conversando com seus colegas de grêmio. Também é possível conversar um pouco com ele. Jogador When you talk to him, it is therefore natural you'd inquire about them, to which he'll answer: "Pull up a chair, my friend... this is quite a tale. When I started out in this business, I wasn't really interested in the Guild or being a thief." He'll then elaborate: "I didn't mean to imply I was earning an honest living either. With my lock picking aptitude, I was a natural at jailbreaking... made a great deal of gold doing it too." If you ask him to elucidate he'll say: "It's where a client pays you to get arrested, and you get thrown into a prison for the express purpose of breaking out. Usually it's to free someone the client cares about... and sometimes to... well, to kill someone on their behalf. Either way, the trick was in the escape, and that's where my strengths came in handy." When you ask him why he quit, he'll reveal his motives for joining the guild: "Well, as a jailbreaker, you work alone. No Guild to back you up. I'd do jobs for the Thieves Guild and the Dark Brotherhood, but if things didn't go as planned, I was on my own. The last jailbreak I attempted failed. I was imprisoned in High Rock for three years before they let me go. After that I promised myself I'd never do it again."''He'll also confess to taking the easier path and not entering the Dark Brotherhood: ''"I don't know. I think I realized that out in the world, my skills would bring me more wealth as a thief rather than an assassin. Killing someone in a jail is much easier than what the Dark Brotherhood deals with. I guess I wanted to play it safe. I already knew Delvin, I asked if I could join up, and that was that." Before you convince the guild of Karliah's innocence, he'll refuse to speak with you: "So it's true. You've turned traitor. I can't believe it." After though, he'll be stunned: "I never saw this coming, I thought we were just having a run of bad luck." Once you become Guild Master, he'll offer his support: "As long as you continue to make us all rich, I'm behind you." If you've been suspended from the guild, Cynric will refuse to talk to you at length, stating "Hmph. I don't talk with Guild traitors." Niruin * Niruin - '"''Certo. Tenho tudo que você pediu pronto". * '''Cynric - ''"Espero que este acordo seja concluído. Estou colocando um muito dinheiro em jogo... e os dois últimos que você montou falharam".'' * Niruin - '"''Também não entendi o que aconteceu. Eram garantidos, eu juro". * '''Cynric - ''"É melhor você esperar que este não seja mais um desperdício do meu dinheiro".'' Runa * Runa - ''"Olhe em volta. Você já viu tanta riqueza?"'' * Cynric - ''"Nunca. Esse é o melhor estado do Grêmio desde que sou parte dele".'' Thrynn * Cynric - ''"Então, Thrynn, você era um bandido, huh?'' * Thrynn - ''"Sim, e daí?"'' * 'Cynric - '"Então é verdade que, bandidos ficam... você sabe, realmente amigáveis com a vida selvagem?" * 'Thrynn - '"Você é um idiota". Curiosidade * Apparently, his lockpicking skills are well known in the guild, even if his actual skill level is a measly 15. Aparição * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Categoria:Skyrim: Personagens Categoria:Skyrim: Membros do Grêmio dos Ladrões Categoria:Skyrim: Homens Categoria:Skyrim: Bretões Categoria:Bretões